icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tibby
' Tibby' is the of Tasha and Gibby (T'/asha and G/'ibby). The rest of the iCarly cast can't understand Tasha's attraction to Gibby since she's "hot," (everyone saying, "There has got ''to be something wrong with that chick or There has got to be something wrong with the girl,") and is seemingly out of Gibby's league. Tasha, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Gibby is, well, Gibby. It could be as simple as the fact that Gibby is "sweet" like Carly has said. He does seem to pay her a lot of attention when they are together and when they are apart. Tasha and Gibby are still currently dating (proof; http://www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry939.html ); in iPity The Nevel, it was implied they still have an open relationship. It rivals Cibby ('C'/arly and G/'ibby) and also Sibby (S''/'am and G/'ibby).' "Tibby" Moments Season 3 iSpeed Date: *Tasha is revealed that she is Gibby's girlfriend. *Tasha is at Gibby's house and they are probably on a date together when Sam arrives to take Gibby to a dance. *Tasha asks Gibby about Sam, saying "Who's she?" in a voice that's suggests irritation at finding another girl taking Gibby's attention during their date. *Tasha is an older girl and doesn't go to Gibby's school, Ridgeway. iEnrage Gibby: *Gibby tells Freddie and Carly about Tasha. *The two walk out of the studio holding hands. *At school, Tasha tells Gibby she'll miss him, but Gibby says she doesn't have to. *Gibby recorded a video message for Tasha before he leaves, telling her that he is thinking about her. *Tasha wanted to get Gibby a new camera for his birthday. *Gibby feels Tasha betrayed him with Freddie. He also feels that Freddie tried to "steal" Tasha from him. *They get back together when Gibby realizes it was all a misunderstanding. *Tasha starts kissing his face, and he tells her to wait for later. *When Gibby forgave Tasha, she kissed him on the cheek multiple times, showing she has true feelings for him. *They shared a sincere hug afterwards. *Gibby and Tasha leave TOGETHER after iCarly is finished. *Gibby starts a whole fight because of his love for Tasha. *Tasha really wanted to make Gibby's birthday special and give him an camera. iPsycho: *It's seen that Gibby's laptop's desktop is a picture of him and Tasha together, hinting that they are still together. The shot only appears for a brief moment, as Gibby is opening a file. Season 4 iSam's Mom *Gibby is checking out girls with Freddie, which made fans believe that he and Tasha broke up. iPity The Nevel * When Gibby steals Freddie's date, Freddie says "You have a girlfriend!", to which Gibby replies "We're not exclusive." Website Hints *On an iCarly.com video titled "Gibby's Video Messages", Gibby dances for Tasha, and recites a poem for Tasha that he'd wrote himself. * Gibby's first reason why 2011 will rock is: "My girl Tasha LOVES the number 11." Tibby Fanfiction Naturally by Seddie.Purple.Kara- For some reason he felt a natural attraction to this girl. Tibby Video Click Here! :) Gallery 71976_68406654.jpg|iSpeed Date 65511_3894180990.jpg jj100129-03.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments